let me show you
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Kisame feels lonely until a certain blonde comes knocking at his door. The new recruit has something interesting to show him. yaoi, rated M. KisaxDei


Kisame sat alone in his room, arms resting behind his head as he looked around the room. It was pretty close to empty. Itachi was usually across the room at his own bed, but tonight he left the Akatsuki hideout.

Kisame never questioned where the stoic Uchiha went; it was his own business after all.

Being alone usually calmed his nerves. He always had to retain his animalistic behavior, showing a 'decent' type of mannerism around 'normal' people. This was his time now, he could relax, do whatever he wanted, but for some reason he felt a little lonely.

First thing he did was get comfortable, stripping down to his plain white boxers. He got into bed, seeing there was not much else to do, and turned on the T.V.

Shortly after, a knock came at his door.

Kisame grinned, a bit of joy welling within him. Perhaps leader had another mission for Itachi and himself. He didn't mind going out on missions, they took his mind off other things.

With the sharkiest smile, he opened the door, looking down a bit to see their newest recruit standing before him.

"Deidara-san?" He was a little confused.

The blonde man eyed Kisame, pink tinting his cheeks.

"H-hi, un. Did I come at a bad time?" He said quietly, noticing Kisame was in only his boxers.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just-"

"Ok, good! Itachi's not here, is he?" Deidara's hands gripped Kisame's ripped biceps, moving him slightly to the side to pear into the room.

"No, he isn't- why?" Kisame watched Deidara in interest. Noone dared to lay a finger on him, or even try to move him- what was with this kid, didn't he know Kisame's reputation?

The bomber relaxed and dropped one of his hands letting the other linger on his forearm. "Well, if you're not busy… could I come in, un?" Those blue eyes held something Kisame wasn't familiar with. Then he winked, licking his lips.

Kisame watched as his pink tongue disappeared back into his grinning mouth.

"Come in..?" Kisame repeated.

"Sure!" Deidara walked past the baffled man into the room looking around.

Kisame shut his door turning and watching Deidara admire the room and turn to him, walking over swaying his hips.

"So…we're alone?" Deidara raised an eye brow, his eyelids drooping over his sky blue eyes.

Kisame nodded sitting at the edge of his bed, not noticing Deidara's suggestive movements and the way his eyes raked over his body.

"It's not normal, un."

Kisame looked up. "What?"

"To have blue skin, I mean." Deidara's hand reached out and stroked the defined gills sitting on each of Kisame's cheek bones.

Kisame's breath almost caught in his throat. Deidara's touches were so light. Was Deidara mocking him?

"But then, I guess it's not normal to have these, un." Opening his hands he revealed two mouths with long tongues, sticking his own out for emphasis.

That brought a small grin to his face. "Yea, I guess not, huh? What do you use those things for anyway?" Kisame was truly intrigued by the two orifices.

Deidara chuckled. "I use them for many things, un." Deidara winked. "Would you like to see?"

Kisame propped his head on his hand staring intently at the other.

"Sure, they seem interesting enough."

Deidara chuckled lightly, eager to give Kisame a full demonstration.

"Ok. Watch this." He gathered some clay, making it into a tiny lady bug before throwing it into the air and performing the jutsu that made it explode into tiny pieces.

Deidara smiled, proud of the art he just made.

"Ah, so that's you special technique."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically."It's my art!"

"What else do they do? " Kisame looked at Deidara curiously.

"Close your eyes, un."

"…What?"

"Close them!" Deidara pouted cutely, waiting for Kisame to respond.

He shrugged before complying with his request.

Deidara slowly got on his knees.

"Keep them closed, un…"

He inched forward, eyeing Kisame's white boxers that contrasted nicely with his beautiful blue skin.

Kisame became aware Deidara was getting closer- now he was really curious. He wouldn't use his mouth hands to….would he?

"Deidara-san-" Kisame whispered gruffly.

A slim finger met his lips. "Shh…"

Slowly, his had pulled the boxers away from his toned stomach, slipping inside to grasp Kisame's cock.

Kisame's eyes flew open, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Deidara-! What are you-" Deidara's face was only an inch from his own, the hand inside his boxers working over his twitching manhood.

Deidara's lips barely touched his own. "I haven't even shown you yet, un." He gave the awakening dick a firm stroke, hearing Kisame moan. He had never been touched like this, no one had ever touched him!

"D…Deidara…why are you.." Kisame huffed, the hand teasing his shaft lightly only to have a tongue skim over the tip. "Oooh…"

Deidara watched in awe, pressing his lips to the blue man's. "Mmmm… please Kisame. Please…" He rubbed his flexing leg soothingly. "Fuck me…" He pulled down Kisame's boxers getting a good look at Kisame's entire package, blushing. He trailed his lips on the inside of a blue trembling thigh, hearing Kisame sigh. "I know you want to." His eyes looked up lustfully at Kisame before he kissed the tip, licking over the hot shaft teasingly.

Kisame's mouth opened up wide as he arched, holding Deidara's head still. "Yes…" He barely whispered, thrusting into the hot mouth presented to him. He tried again, this time missing, his throbbing cock rubbing against Deidara's cheek leaving a nice trail of juices.

Kisame grunted impatiently, his animalistic side coming out. He picked Deidara up easily by his shoulders hearing him gasp. He threw his dirty accomplice down on the sheets laying his body over the blonde's kissing him hard, grinding himself against the all too willing man beneath him. Deidara whimpered, pulling at Kisame's small spikes as he kissed him, one of his legs rubbing up and down the shark man's back.

"Kisameeee…" Deidara moaned loudly, his clothed erection rubbing against Kisame's toned abs.

Kisame snarled hearing his urgent cry and pulled Deidara's cloak off, ripping the pants off in pieces.

He roughly spread Deidara's legs, eyes scouring the other males beautiful body.

Deidara blushed arching. "Mmmm….I need you un…"

Kisame smirked, lining himself up with Deidara's hole, thrusting in fully, moaning at the tightness while Deidara arched, digging his nails into a blue neck and back. "Haaa…..! KiSAAme…." Deidara's whole body quaked including his insides. Kisame growled. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out and quickly rammed himself back into Deidara, pleased to hear the blonde yelp and cry out.

Deidara took a firm grip on Kisame's back, lifting his hips and grinding back down onto the blue man's dick, moaning as it hit his pleasure spot. "Oh un! Kisame…!"

This response only drove Kisame's wild side off the edge, his tame self completely lost in the senses.

His thrusts became deeper, his breath more ragged as he pounded into the younger one. He took hold of Deidara's hip holding it firmly and pistoning his hot cock in and out of the blonde, watching him twist his head all around and back, tears falling down his face as he called his lover's name.

"Kisame..! Ah!" deidara took one more pounding to his sweet spot and came against himself, mouth agape letting forth a whimper of pleasure at feeling Kisame let himself go inside him with a deep groan.

Kisame panted, his animal returning to it's quiet state, Deidara's hands coming to wipe his sweaty face with a side smile.

Just then, the sound of a book closing across the room startled them both and they looked up.

On the other bed sat Itachi Uchiha, a bored look on his face.

"Next time I leave, Kisame, I'm taking you with me."


End file.
